La fuerza del destino
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Mina y Yaten llevan una relación estable y cuando parece que las cosas van cada vez mejor, aparecerá alguien del pasado que hará tambalear ese vínculo. Ahora Mina tendrá que decidir si sigue a su destino o escribe una nueva historia junto a su platinada estrella fugaz.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin fines de lucro, a excepción del nuevo villano que es invensión mia. **

**Advertencia: contiene lime**

**Capítulo 1**

Se hallaban en el pequeño cuarto que estaba en el estudio de grabación, ese que usaban cuando se tenían que quedar a trabajar hasta tarde. Había sido una de las tantas tardes en las que se entregaban a la pasión, como las que acostumbraban tener desde que se habían hecho novios.

Ella estaba recostada junto a él; los platinados cabellos largos de él caían sobre su torso desnudo y se confundía con el largo de los cabellos rubios de ella; tenía los ojos cerrados. A ella le encantaba verlo así, tan relajado, después de hacer el amor.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿3 años? ¿4?

No, eran 6 años ya desde que lucharon contra Galaxia y Ellos habían decidido quedarse, desde entonces habían estado juntos.

La rubia estaba haciendo trazos con el dedo en el poderoso pecho del chico. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Por fin, después de tanto sufrir por amor, había encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida, más aún que ya estaban en el último semestre de la carrera y pronto tendrían que tomar las riendas de su vida. Madurar le llamaban...

\- Basta – gruñó el chico, mientras detenía bruscamente la mano que le hacía garabatos sobre el pecho. Sus hermosos ojos verde intenso se clavaron en los de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que me encanta hacer eso – contestó ella divertida.

\- Eres demasiado hiperactiva Mina – respondió Yaten.

\- Y tú eres muy gruñón – ronroneo la rubia, mientras se colocaba sobre él.

A Yaten le encantaba tenerla así, sobre él. Amaba sentir el roce de sus senos en su pecho, que por cierto, eran su perdición. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo aún más, su gesto se suavizó y posó un dulce beso en los labios de ella, beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad.

Mina le rodeó el cuello, comenzando a ceder de nuevo ante su platinado amante cuando su comunicador sonó, la rubia se acercó al buró para contestar.

\- ¿Mina dónde estás? – la voz de Artemis sonaba apurada

\- Por ahí… - respondió la rubia titubeando, mientras dirigía una mirada a Yaten, quien rodaba los ojos en ese momento en señal de fastidio por la abrupta interrupción.

\- Hay problemas y las chicas te necesitan.

\- Vamos para allá

\- ¿Vamos? – pero no dejó que Artemis siguiera interrogando pues enseguida cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Yaten, incorporándose en la cama

\- Era Artemis.

\- Ya sé que era Artemis – dijo él irónico – Lo que quiero saber es qué pasó.

\- Lo mismo de siempre, problemas y las chicas necesitan nuestro apoyo - le contestó Mina quien ya había saltado de la cama y buscaba su ropa desperdigada por la pieza.

Yaten resopló, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó a su hermosa novia correr de un lado para el otro de la habitación intentando arreglarse. Tomó un listón del buró que estaba junto a la cama y ató su cabello plateado.

\- ¡Yaten! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

\- Ya voy – gruñó el chico, y con pesar comenzó a vestirse. Situaciones como esas le fastidiaban, pero no tenía otro remedio que cumplir, esa era su obligación como Sailor Scout.

MxY

Sailor Venus y Sailor Star Healer llegaron al lugar que Sailor Mercury les había mandado como ubicación. Todas las Sailor Scouts se encontraban listas, enfrentando a un pulpo alienígena que había aparecido en esta dimensión.

\- ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

\- ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

\- ¡Chicas llegaron!

\- Si, sentimos la demora

\- ¿Dónde andaban eh? Artemis tardó en localizarlas – Interrogó Sailor Star Fighter

\- ¡Qué te importa! – refunfuñó Healer

\- ¡Hey! no es hora de estar chismoseando, hay un pulpo que sacar de aquí – las reprendió Sailor Júpiter.

Las Sailor Scouts y las Sailor Star Ligths comenzaron a luchar contra el monstruoso alien, sin embargo, éste era muy fuerte y Sailor Moon aún no había encontrado la oportunidad de atacarlo; el pulpo logró golpear con sus largos tentáculos a Sailor Venus, proyectándola a varios metros de distancia, lo que causó la preocupación de Sailor Star Healer.

\- ¡Venus!

Healer corrió hasta donde la rubia guerrera había caído para ayudarla. Al llegar se percató que tenía las rodillas lastimadas.

\- Venus, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, solo, mis rodillas…

\- Déjame ver – Sailor Star Healer comenzó a auxiliar a Venus, sin embargo ella no pudo evitar quedar embelesada con cada uno de los movimientos de la platinada chica.

Y es que no importaba si estaba transformada en Sailor Scout o en chico, su esencia era la misma, y eso era lo que ella amaba.

\- ¡Sailor Venus! – exclamó Healer sonrojada - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Lo siento Healer, es solo que… - Venus se mostró violentamente sonrojada.

\- ¡Este no es momento para…! ¡Diablos Venus compórtate!

Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Venus volvieron al campo de batalla para ayudar a sus compañeras.

\- ¡Tierra Tiembla! – escucharon el poderoso ataque

\- Vaya, son ocho Sailor Scouts y no pueden con él, que barbaridad – dijo Sailor Neptune

\- ¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon! – ordenó Sailor Neptune

\- ¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Gracias a la aparición de Uranus y Neptune, Sailor Moon pudo derrotar al enemigo.

\- Uranus, Neptune, muchas gracias por su ayuda – Dijo Sailor Moon

\- No fue nada preciosa – contestó Uranus – Pero veo que tu "estrellita" no te fue de mucha ayuda.

Sailor Star Figther se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro en señal de molestia, aunque sabía que Uranus no hablaba en serio. Después de tanto tiempo, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune habían aprendido a aceptar la relación que las chicas tenían con las Star Ligths, e inclusive, ya habían comenzado a entablar amistad con ellas.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Star Healer se acercaron a donde se encontraban reunidas las demás sailor scouts, pero al tener las rodillas tan lastimadas, era imposible caminar bien para Venus, quien cayó de hinojos frente a sus compañeras.

\- ¡Venus! ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron las demás sailors

\- Si… - dijo, con una señal de molestia

\- Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa – comentó Star Healer, al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y se alejaba con la rubia guerrera.

Todas las chicas observaron a la pareja que se alejaba, ahora ya sin ser sailor scouts.

\- Vaya, parece que a nuestro hermanito le pegó duro el amor – comentó Sailor Star Maker.

\- Si asi es – respondió Figther – Oye Sailor Moon, ¿no quieres que te lleve también así a tu casa?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – y todos comenzaron a reír, al tiempo que dejaban de ser todas sailor scouts para volver a ser chicos y chicas normales.

\- Bueno parece que estas niñas están muy bien acompañadas – comentó Michiru.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos

\- Gracias Haruka, gracias Michiru por venir a ayudarnos – dijo agradecidamente Serena.

\- No des las gracias Cabeza de bombón, nos vemos luego.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos. Amy y yo iremos a comprar unos libros – comentó Taiki

\- Yo igual, Nicholas me está esperando en el templo

\- Y yo tengo una cita con Andrew a las 8 pm.

Así, las chicas se despidieron y se fueron retirando, quedando solo Serena y Seiya en el lugar.

\- Bombón, ¿ahora si puedo llevarte así a tu casa?

\- Seiya eres terrible – contestó Serena, dándole un dulce beso en los labios y retirándose del lugar, dejándolo desierto, a excepción de una silueta que se mantenía oculta en la lejanía y que había visto como esas "chicas" habían acabado con su alíen.

* * *

Hola!

Feliz día del niño!

Bueno les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Aunque habla en general de las sailor scouts, los protagonistas son Yaten y Mina.

Este fic lo voy a actualizar cada jueves, así que no se pierdan el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que cada vez se pondrá más interesante ;)

Nos leemos el próximo jueves Bombones, espero sus reviews y los invito a darle like a mi pagina en Facebook, pueden encontrarme como Gabiusa Kou, ah si, tambien los invito a leer mis otros fics, **Demasiado Tarde**, **Sweet Love** y **Amor de las Estrellas**. Ahora si, nos leemos el próximo jueves! Besos estelares! :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los Three Ligths se encontraban en su estudio de grabación ensayando su nuevo sencillo. Además de que pronto terminarían la universidad y serían todos unos profesionistas, seguían con su exitosa carrera musical.

Yaten estaba sentado en el sofá afinando su guitarra y Taiki ensayaba su melodía en el teclado mientras Seiya limpiaba la pequeña habitación.

El pelinegro salió de ésta y se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

\- Parece que te la pasaste muy bien aquí Yatencito – dijo irónica y pícaramente Seiya

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Yaten, aun entretenido en lo que hacía

\- La próxima vez que te diviertas, procura recoger tus "recuerditos"

El platinado volteó a ver a su hermano

\- ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Seiya! ¡Bota eso! – exclamó Yaten con la cara roja de vergüenza y gesto malhumorado, mientras Seiya reía a carcajadas con el preservativo en la mano.

\- ¡Seiya eres un asco! Tira eso de una vez. Y tu Yaten, la próxima vez que tengas "ganas" vete a un motel – dijo Taiki, reprendiendo a sus hermanos.

Seiya se deshizo del preservativo y fue a sentarse junto a Yaten, quien aprovechó para golpearlo en el brazo. Taiki dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a sentarse en la pequeña sala de estar con sus hermanos y charlar un poco; a pesar de molestarse entre sí, se querían mucho.

\- Oye Yaten, ¿parece que la "Diosa del amor" te dominó verdad? – preguntó Seiya

\- Debo admitir que Mina es una mujer increíble – respondió Yaten con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Y qué pasará ahora que salgamos de la escuela? Tenemos una gira que cumplir y será por varios meses – terció Taiki

\- Ya he pensado en eso. Sinceramente, no podré estar lejos de Mina por mucho tiempo, así que le pediré formalizar la relación y la llevaré conmigo.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con ella? – preguntó Seiya sorprendido

\- Si eso planeo – contestó displicente Yaten – Pero eso será regresando de la gira.

\- ¿Y no crees que Mina quiera ejercer su carrera? – preguntó un interesado Taiki

\- No lo sé – Yaten se alzó de hombros – Por eso conversaré con ella – soltó un suspiro – pero la necesito conmigo en la gira.

Seiya soltó un chiflido - Ay hermanito, eso va a ser una distracción para ti – comentó mientras se reclinaba en el asiento y colocaba las manos detrás de la nuca – Entonces yo también quiero llevar a Bombón conmigo.

\- Tu Bombón tiene que quedarse aquí a cumplir su misión – le reprendió Taiki.

MxY

Mina y las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería Crown. Todas las tardes, después de la escuela y siempre y cuando no tuvieran cita con sus novios o demasiada tarea se reunían ahí, ya que les quedaba cerca de la universidad.

Tanto las chicas como los Three Ligths, asistían a la prestigiosa universidad Mugen Institute, la escuela más reconocida de Japón. Aunque todos estudiaban carreras diferentes, la Mugen Institute contaba con una amplia oferta educativa; su campus era bastante extenso y lleno de la última tecnología que satisfacía todas y cada una de las necesidades de sus estudiantes y aspirantes.

Las chicas ocupaban la mesa de siempre, cerca del gran ventanal que daba hacía la calle.

Mina y Serena tomaban una malteada de fresa doble, Amy un té chai frappé de manzana canela, Rei un frapuchino y Lita tomaba un té negro helado. Todas estaban entretenidas platicando de sus planes a futuro, ya que pronto terminarían la escuela.

\- Parece que tu relación con Yaten va viento en popa Mina – comentó Rei

\- Si así es, no saben lo feliz que me hace – respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me da gusto Mina, ya te lo merecías – comentó Lita

\- Según tengo entendido, Three Ligths comienza su nueva gira en septiembre y será por largo tiempo. ¿Qué harán ustedes tres? – volvió a preguntar Rei mientras tomaba su delicioso frapuchino.

\- Bueno Taiki está consiente que en octubre me voy a hacer mis residencias a Estados Unidos. Al parecer, terminando la gira, él no regresará a Japón, sino que se quedará conmigo en América; tiene una propuesta de trabajo muy interesante en el área de investigación en el Acuario de California – dijo Amy muy emocionada de compartir esa noticia con sus amigas.

\- ¡Qué bueno Amy! ¡Muchas felicidades! – dijeron sinceramente sus amigas.

\- ¿Y tu Serena? ¿Cuál es tu plan con Seiya? – preguntó Lita

\- Bueno pues yo si me quedaré aquí mientras mi lindo Seiya anda de gira. Alguien tiene que proteger Japón – dijo guiñando un ojo – Además, entraré a trabaja al kínder donde está mi mamá.

\- ¿Y vas a aguantar estar sin Seiya, Serena? – dijo Rei, molestando a su amiga

\- ¡Rei tu siempre molestado! Claro que voy a aguantar. Además, ya le dije a Seiya que me tiene que llamar todas las noches y que procure que las fans no se le acerquen mucho, si no, ¡lo castigaré en el Nombre de la Luna!

\- ¡Serena nunca cambias! ¡Siempre tan celosa!

Todas comenzaron a reír a excepción de Mina, quien se encontraba un poco cabizbaja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mina? – preguntó Amy

\- Nada, es solo que… la verdad es que no he tocado ese tema con Yaten. No creo poder soportarlo.

\- Mina… ¿Y ya hablaste con él? – preguntó Lita, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.

\- No. A pesar de tener 6 años con él, aun no tengo la confianza suficiente para preguntarle ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Rei.

Mina iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente por su rubia amiga de odangos.

\- Hey hey hey, aguarda un segundo – espetó Serena – Tu no llevas 6 años con Yaten, Mina. Te llevo la cuenta y llevas 4. Yo si llevo 6 años con mi lindo Seiya – dijo Serena cruzada de brazos y agitando sus coletas.

\- ¡Pues claro! Cómo no vas a llevar todos esos años si no perdiste el tiempo. Por aquí derrotaste a Galaxia, terminaste con Darien y al día siguiente ¡ya andabas con Seiya! – la reprendió Rei

\- ¡Déjame en paz Rei!

\- Pasan los años y creo que ellas nunca van a cambiar – comentó Amy para después tomar un poco de su té chai.

\- Mina se refiere a que desde hace 6 años ya había algo entre ellos aunque oficialmente solo tengan 4 años de novios – le aclaró Lita a Serena.

Sin embargo, no era la intención de Serena molestar a Mina, al contrario, lo único que quería era levantar el ánimo de ésta, tratando que la conversación se volviera un tanto graciosa, no obteniendo el resultado deseado.

MxY

La hermosa mujer se encontraba frente a un gran espejo en su alcoba de paredes grises y ruinosas. El rizado cabello negro con puntas azules partía en dos su bella cabeza y le caía hasta debajo de los senos. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, sus labios rojos como rosas y sus ojos, grandes y almendrados eran color ámbar.

A pesar de tener facciones delicadas y de gran belleza, había algo en ella que le daba un toque maligno y siniestro.

El perfecto y bien torneado cuerpo lo llevaba cubierto solo por una delgada túnica de gasa, dejando ver su desnudez. Tenía todos los años del mundo.

Mout* reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra.

\- Así que reencarnaron todas y ahora protegen la Tierra… además de tener una relación "más que amistosa" con esas otras sailors que se convierten en hombres. Qué patético.

Se alejó de su espejo, caminando hacia su amplia cama con dosel.

Llego a la orilla de ésta y se recargó en uno de los pilares, observando al hombre platinado que yacía en su lecho, inconsciente, solo cubierto por las sábanas rojas.

\- Me pregunto, ¿qué hará Ella cuando te vea de vuelta? ¿Cuándo su destino comience a perturbarla? - la mujer se trepó a la cama y reptó hasta quedar sobre el muchacho – No me importa lo que pueda pasarle a ella o a su novio, tú me ayudarás a destruirla, a darle una lección y entonces, podré obtener mi venganza contra Venus – rugió con furia.

Mout tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo besó apasionadamente. Más por instinto que por otra cosa, en su estado de inconciencia y manipulado por ella, el platinado tomó en brazos a la malvada mujer para poseerla de nuevo.

* * *

*Mout: Diosa egipcia.

Hola!

Qué les parece? Yaten pensando en matrimonio! Aunque parece que Mina no le tiene la confianza suficiente.

Y quien será ese joven platinado que tiene bajo su control Mout? Solo hay dos posibilidades :O

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews a Mina Garca y a BlackBomberWoman sensei y gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerme.

No se olviden pasar por mi página en facebook Gabiusa Kou, darle like y dejar sus comentarios n.n

Besos estelares Bombones! Nos leemos el próximo jueves! :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Habían pasado varios días después de la reunión con las chicas en el café Crown; era de noche y Mina estaba en su habitación. Le había dicho a Artemis que estaba muy cansada y se había ido a acostar temprano.

En la recamara todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz de las farolas de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana y recortaba la silueta de la rubia sentada sobre la cama en la obscuridad.

Llevaba días sintiéndose deprimida. El tiempo avanzaba y Yaten no tocaba el tema sobre la graduación y la gira de Three Ligths, y ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

Temía que, si lo presionaba, podría perderlo _"Así como perdí a Armand, a Saijo, a Malachite…" _Se abrazó las rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Mina? – Artemis entró a la habitación – Pensé que ya estabas dormida. ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada Artemis, es solo que – se enjugó las lágrimas – tengo tanto miedo de perder a Yaten.

\- ¿Y por qué habrías de perderlo? – el gato subió a su cama y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Yaten no ha tocado el tema sobre la gira, ni siquiera sobre qué haremos saliendo de la universidad. Temo que él no quiera nada serio conmigo y yo… yo lo amo tanto.

\- Mina, ¿por qué no confías en Yaten?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Puede que Yaten sea un tipo malhumorado, que a veces me ponga celoso porque Luna se siente atraída por él o que no me parezca que pases las noches con él. Ya sabes que estoy hecho un poco a la antigua, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que él te ama igual o más de lo que tú a él.

\- ¿Tu crees Artemis?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lo veo en sus ojos. Además, después de estos años, ya deberías tener la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle lo que quieras saber.

\- Pero, ¿y…? – el tono de Mina era de preocupación.

\- Mina olvídalo. Lo que pasó con los otros… ni siquiera los perdiste a propósito o porque hayas hecho algo mal.

\- No, simplemente murieron por mi culpa, por estar conmigo. Tal vez era porque no tenían que estar conmigo; de esa forma yo pagué el no haber seguido mi destino y… tengo miedo de que por una cosa u otra también pierda a Yaten – las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

\- No digas tonterías. Mereces ser feliz, además, si Serena cambió su destino, ¿por qué tú no habrías de cambiar el tuyo?

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Mina sonó, interrumpiendo la charla.

\- ¡Es Yaten! – exclamó ella

\- Pues contesta – dijo Artemis, dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

\- ¿Bueno?

_\- Hola princesa_

\- Hola amor – se enjugó la nariz

_\- Oye ¿Qué tienes? Tu voz se escucha rara, ¿Lloraste?_

\- No, nada, no tendría por qué llorar. Pensé que irías al club con tus hermanos y las chicas.

_\- No, que flojera. Además, ¿a qué iría si mi chica no iba a estar conmigo? -_ un ligero rubor cruzó las mejillas de Mina - _¿Tienes planes para mañana?_

\- No precioso, para ti estoy disponible.

_\- Me agrada escuchar eso. Paso por ti mañana a la 1 pm. Tengo una reservación en el Fireball._

\- Pero Yaten, ¡ese restaurante es carísimo!

_\- Lo sé, pero tú y lo que te diré mañana lo vale. Sé que eres la más hermosa de las diosas, pero arréglate más de lo normal, aunque, no creo que puedas verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres._

\- Yaten…- nuevo rubor coloreó sus mejillas

_\- Descansa Mina, y no sueñes mucho conmigo que no podré estar junto a ti para abrazarte. Te veo mañana._

\- Hasta mañana amor.

_\- Mina…_

\- ¿Si?

_\- Te amo – _y Yaten cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Artemis curioso.

\- Me invitó a comer. Dice que me dirá algo importante. Iremos al _Fireball_.

\- Ya ves Mina, y tu sufriendo. Tal vez quiera tocar el tema de la gira, y si no lo hace, hazlo tú.

\- Si Artemis

\- Ahora – Artemis estiró su cuerpecito – Es hora de dormir. Descansa Mina.

\- Hasta mañana Artemis.

Ya más tranquila, la chica se metió debajo de sus sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.

MxY

Decidió ponerse un hermoso vestido con estampados floreados; abrió el closet y sacó una caja de zapatos. Eran los stilettos azules que aún no había estrenado; se los puso.

Su cabello estaba moldeado gracias a la secadora y la plancha que recién había adquirido en el centro comercial. Su maquillaje era sutil pero le daba un aire coqueto.

Mina miró al espejo su imagen, se sintió satisfecha. Terminaba de dar los últimos toques de su outfit cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Voy!

Apresurada, llegó a la puerta y abrió.

Yaten se veía muy atractivo. Iba vestido muy casual pero con un toque de elegancia; llevaba una camisa blanca con un saco gris, pantalones de mezclilla obscuros y unos mocasines. El hermoso cabello plateado lo llevaba como de costumbre, sujeto en una cola baja y el flequillo le adornaba de manera rebelde el rostro, cubriéndolo en parte.

\- ¡Hola Yaten! – saludó ella.

\- Hola Mina. Te vez… espectacular – se inclinó a darle un tierno besó en los labios; Mina se sonrojó un poco.

\- Gracias. Veo que trajiste el deportivo.

\- Así es. Mis hermanos no saldrán hoy así que lo tomé prestado. ¿Nos vamos?

MxY

Iban a toda velocidad cruzando la ciudad en dirección a _Fireball_; Mina estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se sentía muy afortunada de estar con un chico como Yaten, él era su todo.

No había alguien con quien pudiera compartir tantas cosas como con él, hasta el hecho de ser una scout _"No te quiero perder, no como a…"_ Mina desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Yaten, sin quitar la vista de la autopista

\- Nada

\- Últimamente has estado muy extraña

\- No es nada Yaten.

Habían llegado por fin al restaurante, sin embargo, estaba atestado de paparazzis que esperaban la llegada del joven idol. El platinado masculló una maldición.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen esos malditos aquí? – masculló Yaten, evidenciando su enojo.

\- ¡Yaten! Yo también seré parte de esos "malditos" algún día

El Platinado suavizó su gesto para concentrarse en su novia. No podía estar demasiado tiempo malhumorado cuando ella se encontraba a su lado.

\- Lo siento preciosa – le dio un dulce beso en la frente – afrontémoslos entonces.

Yaten y Mina descendieron del carro y enseguida se vieron rodeados por los paparazzis; el flash se disparaba por todos lados y una lluvia de preguntas caía sobre ellos. Era obvio que alguien del personal había dado el pitazo.

La seguridad del restaurante salió a abrir el paso a la pareja mientras el chico sostenía fuertemente a la rubia por la cintura y la mantenía cerca de él.

"_Yaten Kou, ¿es cierto que pronto lanzarán su nuevo sencillo vía internet?" "¿Qué hay de su gira por el mundo?" "¿Por qué su gira se llama Busco tu amor?" "¿A caso los Three Ligths están enamorados?" "¿Quién es esa joven rubia que te acompaña?" _

Fastidiado, Yaten contestó mordaz a todos los que se encontraban ahí

\- ¡Ya basta sí! No voy a responder a sus estúpidas preguntas. ¡Déjenme disfrutar mi vida privada en paz!

Diciendo esto, Yaten jaló a Mina al interior del restaurant el cual fue cerrado una vez que entraron. Enseguida fueron abordados por el gerente del establecimiento.

\- ¡Sr. Kou! Una disculpa por esta incómoda situación. Alguien seguramente dio información de más.

\- Si eso parece – contestó displicente Yaten - ¿Está listo el privado?

\- Si. Por favor, síganme. Señorita, pase. Bienvenidos.

Los jóvenes fueron conducidos al área privada del restaurante, la cual se encontraba en un segundo piso y estaba ambientada con un estilo japonés moderno: sus paredes tenían una pequeña inclinación, lo que hacía que el lugar se viera más ancho del techo que del piso, estaban pintadas con la mitad de rojo y la mitad en un tono chocolate. La decoración era minimalista pero elegante y una sutil música ambiental salía del altavoz. Una de las paredes tenía cristales ahumados, lo que permitía a los que ocupaban el privado tener una panorámica de todo el lugar sin ser divisados.

Una vez que ordenaron los platillos que degustaría y el mesero se retirara, pudieron platicar tranquilos.

\- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – preguntó seductoramente Yaten

\- Muy hermoso Yaten, muchas gracias.

\- No más hermoso que tú – el platinado tomó la mano de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla. Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Bien, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Yaten soltó a la chica y se acomodó en su silla, tomando un aire arrogante

\- Mina, ¿qué planes tienes cuando salgamos de la escuela?

\- Yo, bueno… aún no lo sé – tragó saliva

\- ¿Quieres trabajar en el medio del espectáculo?

\- Bien, creo que por algo estudié comunicación – se acomodó tímidamente un mechón detrás de la oreja – Si, sería bueno poder ejercer mi profesión.

\- Ya veo – dijo él, acariciándose la barbilla – mira, estamos a un mes de terminar la escuela y en Septiembre comenzaremos la gira. Mina, estaré fuera por largo tiempo.

\- Si, lo sé – contestó Mina, bajando la cabeza y entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

\- Para serte sincero, no creo poder estar alejado tanto tiempo de ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

El chico se acercó a la mesa, instando a la muchacha a darle sus manos.

\- Quiero decir que he pensado en que formalicemos nuestra relación – dijo él, mientras acariciaba las manos de ella. Un brillo en los ojos se vislumbró en Mina.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio Yaten?

\- Si. Quiero que formalicemos la relación, que vengas conmigo a la gira y cuando regresemos, te conviertas en la Sra. Kou, pero, claro, si tu decides quedarte, no me opondré y…

\- ¡Yaten eso es maravilloso! – lo interrumpió la chica.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices nena? - El chico se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su novia, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Pero… ¿y nuestro deber?

\- Mina, tu y yo somos Sailor Scouts y siempre lo seremos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir y así lo haremos. Ese no es impedimento para que estemos juntos. ¿Entonces?

\- ¡Por supuesto que si Kou! ¡Si quiero irme contigo! Y estar contigo para toda la vida.

El muchacho sacó una cajita plateada que contenía una hermosa sortija de oro blanco adornada con una esmeralda y se la colocó en el dedo anular.

Mina se abalanzó contra su novio, quien la tenerla en sus brazos no pudo evitar llenarla de besos, expresándole todo el amor que le tenía.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, se disipaban los miedos de Mina con respecto a su vida amorosa.

MxY

\- Me pregunto para qué nos habrá citado hoy Mina en el Crown – comentó Serena a sus amigas, quienes iban en camino a su encuentro.

\- No lo sé, pero debe ser importante, se escuchaba muy emocionada – contestó Lita.

\- Si lo sé pero hoy iba a ir al circo con Seiya – lloriqueó la rubia de coletas.

\- ¡Ay Serena que egoísta eres! Como siempre solo piensas en ti – la reprendió Rei.

Las chicas por fin llegaron a la cita con su rubia amiga, quien, emocionada, ya había pedido las bebidas y las esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Mina! Te ves muy contenta – dijo Amy

\- ¡Lo estoy chicas! Pero por favor siéntense, que lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante.

Las muchachas tomaron asiento y prestaban toda su atención a su rubia amiga.

. Yaten y yo formalizamos nuestra relación – y sonriente levantó su mano, mostrando el precioso anillo.

¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cuándo?!– Dijeron todas sorprendidas al unísono - ¿Te vas a casar con Yaten?

\- Ayer, y bueno, no exactamente. O sea, si pero no ahora. Me ha pedido formalizar la relación y en septiembre me iré a la gira con él, bueno con Three Ligths.

\- Vaya, así que el inalcanzable Yaten Kou cayó ante la Diosa del amor – comentó Lita, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

\- Muchas felicidades Mina, estamos muy contentas por ti – añadió sonriente Amy

Entre risas, y plática, el tiempo había pasado volando, y para cuando Mina había regresado a casa, la noche ya había caído.

\- Me tenías preocupado – Dijo Artemis al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta. El gatito la había estado esperando en el descansillo de la sala de estar.

\- Disculpa Artemis, se me fue el tiempo.

No bien acababa de llegar cuando sonó su celular.

\- ¿Bueno?

_\- Hola princesa_

\- Hola amor.

_\- Oye, estoy solo en casa y me pregunto si te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo._

\- ¿Y tus hermanos?

_\- Como Serena no salió con Seiya, ésta quiso recompensarlo, así que pasaran la noche juntos, esos dos son igual de infantiles, y Taiki "estudiará" con Amy toda la noche._

\- Oh bueno, si voy para allá – la chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

_\- Aquí te espero – _Yaten cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Y ahora a dónde vas Mina?

\- Pasaré la noche en casa de Yaten – contestó la chica, mientras subía a su habitación para preparar la ropa que se llevaría.

\- ¿Y la escuela? ¡Mañana es lunes!

\- Lo sé Artemis, por eso llevaré mi ropa y mi mochila a casa de los Kou.

\- Ay Mina, cuídate por favor.

Haciendo un distraído ademán, la muchacha salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de su novio con quien pasaría, seguramente, una noche llena de pasión y que le daría la energía necesaria para empezar la semana escolar positivamente.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron algo ligero y partieron a la universidad.

La mañana era fresca, por lo que disfrutaron la caminata rumbo a su _Alma Mater. _

Mina iba colgada del brazo de Yaten, mientras éste, con el brazo que le quedaba libre, cargaba las mochilas de ambos. Iban enfrascados en su plática cuando un muchacho pasó junto a ellos.

La rubia no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, y con asombro, soltó el brazo de su novio para seguir con la mirada al chico que parecía haberlos ignorado. Una punzada se clavó en el pecho de Mina.

\- Mina – la llamó Yaten - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada. Es solo que, se me figuró a alguien

\- ¿Ah si? – el platinado enarcó una ceja – Será mejor que nos apuremos, o llegaremos tarde.

\- Si.

La pareja siguió su camino, sin embargo, Mina no pudo evitar voltear en dirección hacia donde el muchacho se había ido.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin sabemos a que se debía la desconfianza de Mina! Y no se trataba de que desconfiara de Yaten, sino del temor de perderlo como a los otros chicos, pero bueno, ya hasta se comprometieron! :D

Y ya hizo acto de presencia el hombre misterioso! Será que venga a inquietar a Mina ahora que por fin ha encontrado estabilidad emocional?

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerme, gracias por dejarme sus reviews y saludos a las chicas de los grupos Ladies Kou - Oficial y Vestales de Seiya Kou, tambien saludos a Majho Durán y a Srita Kou por dejarme sus comentarios via Facebook.

Nos leemos el próximo jueves Bombones! Besos estelares! :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_El lugar era completamente deprimente; no había nada a su alrededor, solo un cielo azul oscuro, sin nubes, y una tierra negra, sin árboles ni plantas era todo lo que la rodeaba. No había sol, sin embargo, había la claridad suficiente para saber que era de día._

_A lo lejos divisaba una figura femenina. No podía ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo, escuchaba su horrenda voz: - ¡Tú los mataste! – decía._

_\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió la chica, desesperada, e invocando sus poderes de sailor scout, atacó hacia donde estaba la extraña silueta._

_Corrió hasta donde la vio caer, pero, al acercarse, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de Malachite cubierto de sangre, con el traje sucio y lleno de golpes. La rubia dio un grito de horror y al hacerse hacia atrás chocó con algo, al volverse, vio que con quien había tropezado era con el cuerpo desmadejado de Armand._

_La joven guerrera cayó hacia atrás, y comenzó a arrastrarse, alejándose de los cuerpos, sin embargo, su paso se vio frenado por algo. Volteo y con horror se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Saijo Ace era el que se encontraba ahí, quebrado de forma grotesca, con la sangre saliendo de su cráneo y boca._

_Venus gritó de nuevo, histérica. Llevó sus manos a los oídos para taparlos y haciéndose un ovillo, cerró los ojos, tratando de evadirse, de no escuchar la maldita voz que le decía cada vez más fuerte - ¡Tú los mataste!_

Mina despertó de su pesadilla dando un grito de horror, mientras un espantado Yaten salía de sus sueños de la peor manera.

\- ¡Mina! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

La chica estaba agitada y empapada en sudor, tenía los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, al tiempo que se recostaba contra el platinado que amorosamente la consolaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron los otros dos chicos Kou, al tiempo que habrían de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su hermano

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué no saben tocar antes de abrir? – espetó malhumoradamente Yaten, mientras con la sábana cubría la espalda desnuda de la rubia, quien seguía hundida en un mar de llanto contra el poderoso pecho de su novio.

\- Lo sentimos, solo queríamos saber qué había pasado. Nos espantó el grito de Mina.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una chica peliazul que había asomado el rostro hacia la habitación del platinado.

Yaten los miraba con gesto ceñudo, mientras frotaba vigorosamente a su inconsolable novia.

\- Mina tuvo una pesadilla – contestó de mala gana - ¡Ahora fuera todos de aquí!

Los chicos cerraron la puerta mientras una muchacha rubia y perezosa bajaba las escaleras, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese grito?

\- Parece que Mina tuvo una pesadilla – contestó Taiki

\- ¡Oh pobre Mina! Entraré a verla – dijo la rubia.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea Bombón – dijo Seiya, al tiempo que la jalaba de un brazo, deteniéndola – Ella y Yaten están en "estado inconveniente"

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Taiki puso una mano sobre su frente y comenzó a reír por la inocencia injustificada de Serena. Era realmente increíble que no entendiera lo que el pelinegro había dicho, pues ella hacía lo mismo con su hermano que él o Yaten con sus respectivas novias.

\- ¡Ay Bombón! Qué despistada eres – dijo Seiya, al tiempo que sonreía vergonzosamente.

\- Ven Serena, mejor vayamos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno – la jaló Amy de un brazo – Cuando Mina se sienta mejor nos contará que sucedió.

Media hora después, Mina y Yaten salieron de la habitación. Los chicos habían preparado el desayuno y tenían todo dispuesto. Al verlos, Serena y Amy dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a su amiga mientras Yaten se unía a sus hermanos en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasó Yaten? – preguntó Taiki mientras secaba unos platos.

\- No lo sé, solo… tuvo una pesadilla pero no quiso contarme nada – dijo el platinado, al tiempo que miraba al grupo de chicas a través de la ventana de la cocina.

\- Pues debió haber sido algo verdaderamente horrible para que gritara de esa forma – comentó Seiya, quien había terminado de preparar el jugo de naranja.

Fuera de la cocina, las chicas platicaban con Mina mientras terminaban de acomodar la mesa.

\- ¿Mina que sucedió? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? – preguntó Amy

\- Tuve un sueño horrible – dijo Mina, quien tenía un aspecto terrible – yo… soñé con Malachite

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó escandalosamente Serena, mientras se le caía una taza

\- ¡Serena cállate! – la reprendió Amy - ¿Cómo que soñaste con Malachite?

\- Y con Saijo… y Armand… - Mina llevó una mano a su frente. A pesar de haber sido reconfortada por Yaten, eso no la había hecho sentir mejor; tenía semblante preocupado.

\- Pero ellos… ¿ya le platicaste a Yaten? – preguntó Amy

\- No. Fue solo una pesadilla, eso no tiene por qué tener relevancia y Yaten no tiene por qué saber de su existencia.

\- Pero Mina…

Todas guardaron silencio. En ese momento llegaron los chicos con el desayuno y se dispusieron a comer.

Mina trató de tranquilizarse y disfrutar su desayuno y el resto del día. Al final de cuentas, solo había sido una pesadilla, así que decidió relajarse, olvidar lo ocurrido y disfrutar a lado de su amado novio.

MxY

_Se encontraba en un lugar extraño que no reconocía. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra algo o alguien, ya que estaba transformada en Sailor Scout._

_\- ¡Tú los mataste! – volvió a escuchar la horrenda voz que venía persiguiéndola hacía semanas dentro de cada pesadilla._

_\- ¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡No fue culpa mía! – Sailor Venus vio a lo lejos la extraña silueta que ya se le hacía familiar. Avanzó hacia ella y se encontró a su paso con los cuerpos destrozados de Malachite, Saijo y Armand._

_Los guantes blancos de Venus comenzaron a teñirse de sangre, lo que comenzó a alterar a la rubia guerra._

_La silueta femenina estiró uno de sus brazos; su mano parecía un garfio, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. Poco a poco, Venus pudo divisar que era lo que sostenía._

_Sailor Venus vio con horror como el cuerpo de Yaten se iba materializando; la figura lo tenía tomado del cuello y él parecía que estaba sin vida._

_\- Tu destino es estar sola y lo sabes. Mira lo que les pasó a los otros y ahora mira a tu querido novio… ¡él también está muerto por tu culpa!_

_\- ¡No Yaten!_

_La figura aventó el cuerpo de Yaten hacia ella con tal fuerza que cuando lo recibió, ambos salieron proyectados. Cuando pudo verlo, se dio cuenta que a quien tenía en brazos era a Sailor Star Healer; ella mostraba muchas contusiones en su cuerpo y excoriaciones en el cuello, sus labios estaban azules, señal inequívoca de la muerte._

_\- ¡Tú provocaste su muerte! Él es una sailor scout que no puede estar contigo._

La rubia despertó en medio de la noche con un desgarrador grito de terror.

\- ¡Mina qué sucede! – Artemis estaba alarmado.

La chica no contestó, solo se abrazó a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

\- Otra pesadilla, ¿verdad? Llevas semanas así.

\- Artemis – dijo ella, llorando - ¡Yaten! No quiero que le pase lo mismo.

\- Mina no tiene por qué ocurrirle nada malo.

\- Pero mi destino… - La muchacha volvió a romper en llanto

MxY

Mina estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente; llevaba semanas teniendo pesadillas, como bien le había dicho Artemis, y aunque había tratado al principio de no darle importancia, al volverse más frecuentes, éstas comenzaron a afectar su vida.

Había estado muy distante con sus amigas, con la escuela, pero sobre todo, con Yaten.

Aunque él lo había percibido, no decía nada. Se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pues la conocía y sabía que no le contaría nada. Lo único que podía hacer era estar con ella cuando lo necesitara.

Después de las clases, la rubia había salido intempestivamente de la escuela, sin esperar a las chicas o al platinado. No soportaba más la angustia de la que había sido presa desde la primera pesadilla que tuvo, y consideró que ir a casa no sería de gran ayuda, por lo que decidió desviarse hacia el puente de la ciudad.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco, reflexionar… Llegó al puente sintiéndose desfallecer. Era como si llegando ahí, obtendría la solución que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. ¿Por qué ahora que había encontrado la felicidad su mente parecía traicionarla? _"Porque tu deber es estar sola. Luchar siempre es tu misión" _se dijo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Tomó el anillo de compromiso entre sus dedos, recordando aquél hermoso día en el que Yaten le propusiera comprometerse. Acunó el anillo cerca de su corazón, liberando todo aquel malestar que tenía, que la mantenía alejada hasta cierto punto del hombre que amaba. _"Lo único que quiero es protegerlo, que nada le suceda… no puedo permitir que algo le suceda"_ se dijo.

Y todos esos malditos sueños habían comenzado desde que se había cruzado con ese chico platinado aquella mañana en la que se dirigía a la escuela con su prometido _"es imposible" _pensó, jadeando un poco, pues su llanto le impedía respirar bien.

\- ¡Mina! – la voz de sus amigas la hizo reaccionar

\- ¡Chicas! – la rubia subió rápidamente el rostro con sorpresa - ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, te vimos salir apresuradamente de la escuela, ni siquiera esperaste a Yaten, así que decidimos seguirte - dijo Lita

\- Mina, ¿qué tienes? Haz estado muy rara todas estas semanas – preguntó Rei

\- ¿Es acaso que te comienza a incomodar que Yaten se transforme en chica? - dijo traviesamente Serena – Porque has estado muy rara con él.

\- Serena… – le llamó la atención Rei, pero la rubia no hizo caso.

\- Eso no debería ser un problema Mina, de hecho es divertido. Seiya se ha trasformado varias veces en Figther y nosotros la hemos pasado muy bien – dijo con picardía la rubia de odangos

\- ¡Serena! – la reprendió Rei - ¡No queremos saber tus perversiones! ¿Por qué eres tan impertinente siempre?

\- No es eso chicas – respondió Mina, enjugándose la nariz y frotándose los ojos – A mí nunca me ha importado si Yaten es hombre o no. Yo lo amo por su esencia, no por eso.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿o es que acaso ya te arrepentiste de su compromiso? – preguntó con cierto temor Amy, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga a modo de apoyo.

\- No se trata tampoco de eso – nuevas lágrimas salían - no les había querido decir nada pero… he soñado cosas…

\- ¿Es por el sueño que tuviste cuando estábamos en casa de los Kou? – preguntó Serena

\- Es más que eso. He seguido soñando con Saijo, Armand y Malachite y ésta vez… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente – Yaten también estaba muerto

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – preguntó Lita

\- Porque creí que no era importante, y todo comenzó desde que vi a ese chico.

\- ¿Qué chico? – preguntaron las muchachas

\- Un día en que Yaten y yo íbamos a la escuela, un muchacho pasó junto a nosotros. Era… era idéntico a…

El sonido del comunicador de Serena interrumpió la plática.

\- ¿Qué sucede Luna?

\- Volvió a aparecer otro alíen. Los Three Lights ya fueron para allá, pero necesitaran su apoyo.

\- Entendido Luna, vamos para allá. Bien, creo que esta plática quedará pendiente, el deber nos llama.

MxY

Cuando las chicas llegaron al lugar, las Sailor StarLigths ya se encontraban luchando contra el monstruo.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Sailor Star Maker

\- Lo sentimos Maker, pero ya estamos aquí – le contestó Sailor Mercury. Maker hizo una mueca y las chicas se unieron a la batalla.

Sailor Star Healer no pudo evitar mirar a su novia, descubriendo que tenía los ojos rojos; era evidente que había estado llorando. Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, pues la muchacha no había querido decirle qué era lo que la tenía en ese estado desde el incidente en casa de los Kou.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada en ese momento, decidió unirse a sus compañeras, quienes ya habían comenzado a atacar al monstruo.

El alienígena al que se enfrentaban era aún más fuerte que el de la última vez, sin embargo, Sailor Mercury comenzó a estudiarlo, descubriendo que su punto débil se encontraba en la espalda.

\- Es necesario colocarlo de espaldas a nosotras para que Sailor Moon pueda derrotarlo – jadeo Mercury, cansada por el esfuerzo físico al que había sometido su cuerpo debido a la batalla.

\- Bien, yo me encargo de eso.

\- Sailor Venus, espera…

Venus no escuchó. En un afán por evadirse, comenzó a atacar al monstruo, atrayéndolo hacia un viejo edificio. Sailor Moon tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué no ves que Venus puede salir lastimada? – le dijo desesperadamente Sailor Healer a la Princesa de la Luna – ¡Sailor Venus lo llevó hacia ese edificio que está a punto de caerse!

\- Lo sé Healer, pero es nuestra única oportunidad.

Healer observó con angustia como Sailor Moon invocaba su poder, destruyendo al gigantesco pulpo.

La onda expansiva de la explosión provocó que el edificio comenzara a derrumbarse, haciendo que se desprendiera el techo.

Sailor Venus se encontraba justo debajo de él; al percatarse que el proyectil se dirigía hacia ella, lo único que hizo fue agazaparse, esperando el final.

La guerrera platinada corrió desesperada intentando llegar a tiempo para salvar a Venus, pero alguien se le había adelantado.

Venus tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos; en un principio, pensó que había sido Yaten, pero enseguida descartó la idea, pues, los brazos que la sostenían eran masculinos y para que fueran de su novio, tenía que haber dejado de ser una sailor scout, lo que implicaría volverse vulnerable pues, como chico, carecía de poderes.

Entonces comprendió que no podía ser él, abrió los ojos y con espanto, comprobó quien era su salvador.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin hizo acto de presencia el hombre misterioso, ya tienen idea de quien se trata?

Muchas gracias por leerme, gracias a todas las personitas que me han dejado sus reviews y gracias a Majho Durán, Srita. Kou, Liandra Montoya, Arely Basilio y Kary Martinez por dejarme sus comentarios vía Facebook.

Les invito a pasar por mi página en FB Gabiusa Kou, darle like y dejarme sus comentarios y ver demás cosillas que comparto n.n

Bueno Bombones, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos el próx. jueves, besos estelares!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

\- Venus – dijo con voz ensoñadora el apuesto caballero, al tiempo que la depositaba tiernamente en el suelo.

Sailor Venus estaba en shock, no podía creer que estuviera vivo; la manera en la que la observaba, tan amorosamente, la hizo estremecer. Acariciando su rostro, y colocando un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, el platinado se acercó lentamente a ella, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla y depositando un dulce beso en los rosados labios.

La rubia guerrera cerró los ojos, y por un instante, evocó aquella época en la que estuvieron juntos, en la que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Sailor Star Healer montó en cólera al ver esa escena; las demás sailor scouts estaban sorprendidas, no pudiendo comprender que era lo que sucedía.

\- Malachite… - dijo Venus, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a los labios.

\- Si Venus, soy yo – respondió él, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Oye tú! – exclamó enojada Healer, quien se encontraba atrás del muchacho – ¿Me puedes decir quién demonios eres y que haces con ella? – le reclamó.

El caballero platinado volteó a ver a la hermosa muchacha platinada y de penetrantes ojos verdes que en ese instante lo asesinaba con la mirada. Displicente e ignorándola, volvió su vista hacia la Diosa que tenía frente a él.

\- Venus, ¿Quién es esa chica que está tan molesta?

\- Bueno… ella es…- titubeó la rubia

\- Soy su prometido.

Malachite reaccionó al oir la gruesa y varonil voz detrás suyo y se giró para conocer a su dueño: era un apuesto chico de hermosas facciones varoniles, de cabello largo y platinado y ojos verdes; a juzgar por su apariencia, juraría que era hermano de la bella chica que instantes antes lo confrontara, sin embargo, notó la misma ira en la mirada y comprobó que se trataba de la misma persona; si, eran dos personalidades en un mismo cuerpo.

El caballero estaba sorprendido, no comprendía muy bien que ese muchacho y la chica fueran uno solo, sin embargo, pudo sentir una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos.

Yaten estaba realmente enojado; quería matar a ese tipo y quitarlo del camino. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a besar a Mina! Ya se las pagaría.

\- ¡Ahora contesta! ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó un alterado Yaten

\- Soy Malachite, uno de los cuatro generales de la Tierra al servicio del Príncipe Endymion y pareja de Sailor Venus – contestó con aire orgulloso.

Al oir eso, Yaten ardió de rabia. No soportaba ver al tipo ese parado frente a él, con todo su ego y sus aires de grandeza.

\- ¿Y tu eres…? – preguntó el general.

\- Ya te lo dije. Venus ¡Vámonos! – le ordenó el platinado a la rubia, mientras le sostenía la mirada al engreído hombre.

Sin decir palabra, Sailor Venus se levantó del suelo para acudir al llamado de su novio, quien, una vez la tuvo cerca, le dio un tirón brusco en el brazo y casi a rastras, la sacó del lugar ante la mirada atónita de las demás chicas.

MxY

\- ¿Me puedes decir quién es ese tipejo que llegó a besarte? - preguntó alteradamente Yaten, mientras Mina estaba recargada sobre la pared de la sala de estar.

Después de la escena con Malachite, Yaten había llevado a la rubia a su casa y de un empujón la había metido. Mina estaba asustada, nunca había visto a su novio actuar de ese modo.

Si bien era cierto que el platinado tenía un muy mal carácter, nunca la había tratado de esa manera, y menos se había puesto tan encolerizado, ella no recordaba haberlo visto así, era como si se tratara de otra persona.

\- Yaten, déjame explicarte – le dijo Mina, al tiempo que se frotaba el brazo. El chico la había lastimado.

\- ¡Si Mina! ¡Explícame quien es ese idiota! – le gritó el muchacho, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la pieza y la miraba lleno de rabia; parecía bestia enjaulada.

\- Él… él… tuvimos una relación en nuestra vida pasada. Se supone que estaba muerto.

\- ¿¡Muerto?! – Yaten se detuvo para confrontarla – Pues a mí me pareció que estaba bastante vivo.

\- ¡No sé que está pasando! Malachite era uno de los generales al servicio del Príncipe Endymion. Nos conocimos cuando la Princesa Serena bajaba a la Tierra y yo venía a vigilarla – sollozó la rubia.

Yaten no decía nada. Escuchaba atentamente lo que su novia le decía. La ira aún no desaparecía de su bello rostro.

\- Él y yo nos enamoramos, luego ocurrió lo del Milenio de Plata y él fue manipulado junto con los demás. Atacó el Reino de la Luna y luchamos... después el murió. Cuando Beryl atacó el presente y nosotras despertamos como Sailor Scouts, él también lo hizo, estando al servicio de la Negafuerza. Después de que él recuperara sus recuerdos, Metalia lo asesinó junto a los otros – Mina comenzó a llorar Él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero lo nuestro no pudo ser porque…

\- Destino… destino… - dijo irónico el chico - ¡Tú también con esas estupideces! – Yaten golpeó la pared.

\- ¡Yaten por favor!

\- ¡Por favor qué! – la encaró – Tal parece que ustedes, "las de la Luna" son iguales. Es como si estuviera escuchando a la torpe de tu princesa.

\- ¡No te permito…! – Mina lo acusó con el dedo.

\- No me permites qué – El platinado se plantó en jarras delante de ella, mirándola intimidantemente – Sabes, al menos tu princesa tuvo el valor de hacer caso omiso a su "destino" para estar con mi hermano, pero tu… parece que el tipejo ese ha regresado para estar contigo y tu caerás en su redes.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que me pasa!.

\- ¡Cómo carajo voy a saber que te sucede si no me cuentas nada! – el chico le recriminó – desde que tuviste esa pesadilla te has portado muy extraña.

\- ¡Tu no sabes lo que es perder a la gente que alguna vez amaste!

\- Mina ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? – le preguntó el joven, señalando una de sus sienes – Cómo puedes decir eso si sabes perfectamente lo que sufrimos mis hermanos y yo cuando Galaxia atacó nuestro planeta...

Mina giró el rostro; sabía que ese comentario había sido muy duro para Yaten, pero en ese momento no encontraba los argumentos para defenderse de su novio.

\- He soñado cosas terribles… te he soñado muerto por mi culpa – gimoteó - Saijo dijo que…

\- ¿Saijo? – Yaten enarcó una ceja - ¿Y quién es ese? ¿Otro novio que va a resucitar o qué? – preguntó sarcástico

\- Saijo y yo tuvimos una relación; él era la reencarnación de Adonis y me dijo que mi destino era luchar siempre, que yo no podía estar con nadie. Después de eso murió – lloriqueó la rubia – Todos los chicos con los que me he relacionado han muerto, Saijo, Armand, Malachite… eso es lo que me ha estado atormentando, porque no quiero que te suceda algo y, ahora, con el regreso de Malachite, no sé qué está pasando – la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Yaten la miró ceñudo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me tuviste la confianza suficiente? Estamos comprometidos, lo recuerdas – Yaten la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Ella pudo sentir el aliento cálido de él sobre su cuello, mientras sentía la opresión en su cuerpo. Comenzaba a lastimarla.

\- Yaten basta – la muchacha colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, intentando liberarse un poco de él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque tenía miedo de perderte, igual que a ellos. No hubiera podido soportarlo.

Mina cerró los ojos. Podía sentir los labios del chico rozando los suyos, ¿qué enfermo juego intentaba hacer Yaten? Un cosquilleo se apoderó de su entrepierna; ese no era momento para un encuentro íntimo.

Por un momento, el platinado cerró los ojos, al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos; la amaba, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía controlar sus celos. La ira volvió a él, liberándola y saliendo de la casa, dando un portazo tras de sí.

La rubia cayó de hinojos, estaba agitada. Realmente su novio la estaba lastimando. Vio la puerta cerrarse tras él e intentó ir en su busca.

\- ¡Yaten espera!

\- Será mejor que lo dejes

\- ¿Qué? – la chica se volvió hacia las escaleras, descubriendo a sus cuñados.

\- No vayas a buscarlo – le dijo Taiki

\- Ustedes… ¿cómo llegaron aquí? Se supone que…

\- Él siempre hace eso cada que se enoja – acotó Seiya, ignorando el comentario de Mina – Deja que se tranquilice y después podrán hablar.

MxY

La rabia lo estaba consumiendo; sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que la había lastimado, tanto física como sentimentalmente, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él también se sentía herido.

Por eso detestaba expresar sus sentimientos, eso nunca traía nada bueno. Sin embargo, Mina se había metido en cada una de las fibras de su ser y se había permitido darse una oportunidad, así como sus hermanos lo habían hecho, pero ahora, con la llegada de ese tipo… ¿Qué diablos pretendía? ¿Venir y quitarle a su adorada Mina? No se lo permitiría, así tuviera que destrozarlo con sus propias manos, no le iba a permitir que se la arrebatara; ya le habían arrebatado todo una vez, una princesa y un planeta que no supo defender, así que se juró que eso no volvería a pasar.

Yaten llegó al puente de la Ciudad; comenzaba a anochecer. El chico se sostuvo del barandal y se inclinó, dejando que las lágrimas liberaran todo el odio y el dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Yaten Kou?

El platinado abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar la gruesa voz, se incorporó y rápidamente volteó para encarar al dueño.

\- Vaya, así que Venus tiene cierta debilidad por los platinados; Adonis, tu, yo…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió Yaten, mientras observaba ceñudo y con rabia al joven platinado de cabello largo y lacio que ahora iba vestido de manera casual, muy ad hoc a la época en la que se encontraban.

\- Nada, tranquilo, no vengo a pelear. Simplemente quiero saber que te vio Venus.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¡piérdete!

\- Lamento desilusionarte – respondió con una sonrisa sardónica Malachite, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos – Solo vine a decirte que voy a luchar por Venus… pase lo que pase.

\- ¡Ella está conmigo ahora! ¡Tiene una vida trazada conmigo!

Malachite soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- No seas ridículo Yaten. Venus y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, pésele a quien le pese, incluyendo al patético de Adonis – el platinado general desvió la mirada en señal de repudio al mencionar a su rival de antaño.

\- Pues por lo que me comentó, y en todo caso, ella no tendría que estar contigo ni conmigo, según dicha predicción - el platinado Kou lo miró de manera triunfante.

\- Si – el general sonrió – pero he desafiado a la muerte, y ahora estoy aquí, dispuesto a recuperarla, a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Eso si yo te lo permito – siseó Yaten

\- Para ser una estrella, eres demasiado arrogante – suspiró Malachite – Además, ¡eres una Sailor Scout! Ni siquiera perteneces a ésta galaxia. Regresa a tu planeta y protégelo, porque hagas lo que hagas, tu naturaleza es la de una chica, ¡A Venus le gustan los hombres de verdad!

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy un hombre de verdad? – gritó alterado Yaten, al tiempo que aflojaba su cinturón.

\- No gracias, no me interesan tus perversiones – contestó Malachite, con una sonrisa burlona y un brillo maligno en la mirada – Ya te lo advertí, Sailor Star Healer, aléjate de Venus o yo mismo te mataré.

Malachite no esperó a que el chico contestara. Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando aún más rabioso Yaten, quien, al darle la espalda el joven general, subió su puño en señal de golpe, teniendo que contenerse, temblando de rabia.

* * *

Hola!

Más vale tarde que nunca jaja! Bueno pues por fin sabemos quien es el hombre misterioso, nada más y nada menos que Malachite! Y ya vino a provocar problemas entre esta parejita :/ su primer discusión, ¡qué horrible!

Muchas gracias por leerme, por dejarme sus reviews y como siempre gracias a Majho Durán y a Srita. Kou por sus comentarios vía Facebook.

Los invito a leer Exquisite innocence, fic que apenas está comenzando y que se pondrá... digamos que interesante cada vez más jaja igual es un Mina x Yaten.

Bonita noche Bombones! Besos estelares! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, iniciando así las vacaciones; la ceremonia de graduación de los chicos se había llevado a cabo en el teatro de la universidad y el baile había sido todo un éxito… un éxito para las chicas, Seiya y Taiki, no así para Mina y Yaten, pues ninguno de los dos había tenido ánimos de asistir, además de que, los problemas habían aumentado.

Mina estaba desconcertada; desde el día que tuvo su pelea con el platinado Kou no había vuelto a hablar con él y Malachite la buscaba cada vez mayor frecuencia, ¡hasta se había ofrecido a ser su pareja en el baile de graduación si Yaten no quería!, cosa que obviamente la rubia no aceptó.

El tiempo corría y se acercaba la fecha de la gira de los Three Ligths, sin embargo, la rubia aún no había podido aclarar la situación con su novio. Como ya no iban a la escuela, solo se veían cuando luchaban contra el enemigo y con la misma se retiraban, sin dirigirse la palabra salvo para situaciones muy obligadas, pues obviamente, el general siempre hacía acto de presencia según para ayudar a Venus, cosa que a Healer irritaba, y aunque a las chicas y a los otros dos Kou les preocupaba lo que pasaba entre la rubia y el platinado, nada podían hacer.

Lo que no terminaba de cuadrar en todo ese embrollo era que desde la aparición del general, los aliens surgían con más frecuencia y Rei había percibido un aura maligna muy poderosa.

Una tarde, Mina se encontraba en el templo Hikawa, sola. Sus amigas habían acudido a una llamada de los gatos guardianes, sin embargo, considerando el estado anímico de su amiga, decidieron que sería mejor si ella permanecía apartada de las peleas por un tiempo.

A Mina esto no le pareció, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y quedarse a pensar y esperar. Si la necesitaban, le habían dicho las chicas, la llamarían.

Decidió despejar su mente, caminando entre los árboles que había en el templo, preguntándose qué haría ante la encrucijada en que se encontraba: por una parte, estaba Yaten, a quien amaba y con quien quería estar el resto de su vida, y por otra, Malachite, a quien había amado en el pasado y que, si las circunstancias no hubieran sido como fueron, tal vez ahora estuviera con él. Además, ese miedo a perder a Yaten como a los demás... se sentía culpable de sus muertes, ya que pensaba que era un castigo por haberse enamorado en vez de luchar, "_esa es mi única misión, en ésta y en la próxima vida"_, y luego, otra vez Malachite estaba ahí, cuando, se supone, había muerto, ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

De pronto, una tenebrosa voz salió de algún lugar del patio.

\- ¡Tu deber es luchar siempre y lo sabes!

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Mina angustiada, pero la voz solo respondió con una sonora y escalofriante carcajada.

\- ¿¡Quién eres?! – volvió a preguntar Mina desesperadamente, al tiempo que invocaba su poder de transformación.

\- Vaya vaya, la legendaria Sailor Venus – dijo la voz de algún lado. De pronto, la rubia la reconoció: aquella era la misma voz que la había estado perturbando durante sus sueños todo ese tiempo, y ahora se hacía presente. Un miedo cerval se apoderó de ella y comenzó a sudar frio.

\- ¡Muéstrate! – gritó.

De uno de los árboles vio salir una hermosa y blanca pierna, después unas manos de largas uñas rojas se aferraron al tronco y pronto, el torso salió completamente detrás del árbol, revelando a la hermosa mujer espectral, dueña de tan terrible voz. Venus estaba en shock.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Venus? – la mujer sonrió con una horrible y torcida mueca.

\- Mout…

\- ¿Me extrañaste, hermanita?

\- ¿Por qué? – la rubia guerrera aún estaba pasmada.

\- Tú sabes el porqué; todo cuanto quise me lo quitaste. Todos te adoraban por ser la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza; los hombres te amaban y luego, te escogieron para ser la guardiana de la Princesa, ¿¡y yo que?! Siempre fui tu sombra, ¡siempre prefirieron a la hermosa Venus! Y luego, lo que hiciste con Adonis… ¡te enamoraste de ese general y aun así Adonis te amó! – gritó con furia la encolerizada mujer.

\- Mout, basta…

\- ¡No Venus! Te voy a hacer pagar por tu insensatez, por hacerme siempre a un lado, pero sobre todo, por desafiar tu destino. ¡Sabías que siempre tenías que luchar y aun así osaste a enamorarte! Mientras yo cumplí con mi condena, lejos de todo y de todos, en el inframundo – la voz de la mujer era un siseo letal.

MxY

Las sailor scouts luchaban contra los monstruos que salían quien sabe de dónde; cada que mataban uno, aparecía otro, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes.

Uno de ellos fue alejando a Sailor Star Healer de las demás sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, hasta que estuvo muy apartada; de pronto, Malachite apareció.

\- Te dije que iba a luchar por Venus y que te mataría si era necesario.

\- ¿¡Tu?! ¿Tu eres quien ha estado detrás de todo esto? – preguntó enojada Healer.

\- ¡Claro que no! – el platinado general soltó una carcajada – Es mi Señora quien ha manipulado los hilos, abriéndome camino. Yo solo vengo por lo que es mio, pero primero – Malachite tomó a la platinada chica por la cintura, colocando su rostro muy cerca del de ella – me voy a deshacer de ti, preciosa.

Las Scouts escucharon el grito desgarrador de Star Healer y corrieron en su ayuda; cuando llegaron al lugar, la vieron tendida en el suelo lastimada, pues Malachite la había herido.

Llenas de rabia al ver a su hermana lastimada, las Star Ligths atacaron al platinado, pero éste esquivo a la perfección su ataque.

\- ¡Malachite cómo pudiste! – gritó Sailor Moon - ¡Tú estás detrás de todo esto verdad!

\- Yo solo un fiel sirviente al que se le ha dado una nueva oportunidad. ¡Es mi Señora quien los controla!

\- ¡Dinos quien es ella! – espetaron Sailor Mars y Júpiter.

\- ¡Mout! – respondió él, sonriendo malévolamente.

Una sombra de desgracia se asomó en los ojos de las scouts; Figther y Maker, quienes se encontraban a lado de Healer auxiliándola, notaron la preocupación de las chicas.

\- ¿Quién es Mout? – interrogó Maker.

\- Ya lo sabran – dijo Sailor Mercury - ¡Rápido! ¡Al templo Hikawa! Venus está en peligro.

MxY

Las Sailor Scouts se dirigieron al templo Hikawa, seguidas por las Star Ligths, quienes sostenían de los brazos a Sailor Star Healer, debido a su negativa de irse a casa cuando se enteró que Mina corría un grave peligro.

Al llegar al templo, no pudieron evitar sentirse impresionadas con la escena que se toparon: Sailor Venus yacía en el suelo, al borde de sus fuerzas, malherida, mientras una alta y escalofriante mujer arremetía contra ella.

Sailor Moon no pudo evitar soltar un chillido, captando la atención de la mujer, haciendo que ésta las confrontara; tenía la mirada llena de odio, las manos engarfiadas y el largo cabello alborotado por la agitación del combate. La larga túnica azulosa que servía de vestimenta se agitaba con el viento, dándole un semblante espectral.

\- Mout – dijeron las scouts

\- Guardianas… Princesa – Mout había puesto su atención en Sailor Moon, mientras hacía una reverencia, en señal de burla - que honor volverla a ver – la mujer torció la boca en una horrenda sonrisa.

A pesar del tiempo, la mujer seguía igual de joven y lozana, sin embargo, había algo en ella que la hacía diferente; ya no era aquella dulce muchacha que habían conocido en el Milenio de Plata, con la que habían convivido por tanto tiempo, haciéndola partícipe de sus aventuras, aquella chica gentil y acomedida que acompañaba siempre a su hermana, la que ayudaba a todos…

Mout había empezado a cambiar desde que se enamoró de Adonis, y peor aun cuando supo que éste amaba a su hermana. Las cosas se pusieron más difíciles cuando Venus fue nombrada guardiana de la princesa y venerada como la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza, lo que provocó que la envidia brotara en la muchacha.

Y ahora estaba ahí, después de siglos buscando vengarse de su hermana.

\- Mout detente – ordenó Sailor Mars – No queremos lastimarte.

\- ¿Qué no quieren lastimarme? ¡No me hagan reír Scouts! – la morena tomó a Venus por el cuello, alzándola como muñeca rota frente a ellas.

\- ¡Tú eras la causante de sus pesadillas! ¡Tú reviviste a Malachite! ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustada Sailor Jupiter.

\- Porque tenía que darle una lección a mi querida hermana – la mujer apretó aún más el cuello de la rubia – Porque necesitaba que sufriera como yo lo hice, y Malachite ha sido de mucha ayuda – la mujer sonrió sardónica

\- ¡Basta Mout por favor! ¡No puedes reprochar algo que ocurrió por destino! – le gritó desesperada Sailor Moon - ¡No podían cambiarlo!

\- ¿Me vienes a decir eso TÚ que abandonaste al Príncipe por el amor de una Estrella? ¡Por favor Sailor Moon! No seas ridícula. El destino de ella es luchar, luchar siempre y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. ¡Yo me encargaré de que lo cumpla o muera!

\- ¡Infierno estelar de Healer! – el ataque le llegó a Mout por la espalda.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin sabemos quien es Mout y por qué odia a Venus! :O

Bueno pues ya estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic; espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, gracias a los Bombones que me han dejado review y a Majho Durán y a Srita. Kou que siempre me dejan sus comentarios vía FB.

No olviden darle like a mi página Gabiusa Kou!

Nos leemos el próximo jueves! Buenas noches y besos estelares para tod s! :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mout sintió un doloroso golpe que pronto se tornó caliente sobre su espalda, el ardor era insoportable. Soltó a Venus y encaró a su agresor.

Vio a una hermosa muchacha platinada, bastante lastimada y débil, pero con gran determinación en su mirada. Al momento supo de quien se trataba.

\- Vaya, vaya, al fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la estrella que le robó el corazón a la Diosa – soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

\- Déjala en paz – dijo fríamente Healer

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? – la mujer se volvió hacia Venus - ¿Por qué el día de hoy todas tus amiguitas creen que podrán contra mí? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Aléjate de ella, ¡ahora! – le ordenó irritada la platinada.

\- ¡Y si no qué! Sailor Star Healer – Mout volvió a reírse – ¿No me digas vienes a salvar a tu adorada novia?

Pronto, Sailor Star Figther y Sailor Star Maker cubrieron ambos flancos de su hermana, mientras las demás Scouts acudían a ayudar a la rubia.

\- ¡Así tenga que dar mi vida por ella, siempre la defenderé! No voy a permitir que la lastimes, no voy a permitir que me arrebates lo que más amo – dijo con determinación Sailor Healer.

\- ¡Eres una sailor! Hagas lo que hagas, siempre lo serás, así te disfraces de hombre. ¡Nunca tendrás una vida junto a Venus! ¡Eso te lo juro! – la señaló con índice de fuego.

\- ¡Cállate! – Sailor Star Healer volvió a atacar, pero ésta vez, Mout esquivó el ataque.

\- ¡Malachite! – en el acto, apareció el platinado caballero – Encárgate.

\- Sí Señora – respondió él, mientras ella volvía sus pasos para atacar a Venus de nuevo.

Sailor Moon y las otras Sailor Scouts comenzaron una cruenta batalla contra Mout, tratando de vencerla, de derrotar a ese ser malvado que había sido confinado por destino al inframundo, donde ella era la guardiana, ama y señora de ese territorio, encargada de vigilar el Río de los Muertos.

Sin embargo, todos esos siglos de aislamiento le habían dado un poder supremo, alimentado por el odio y el deseo de venganza, haciendo imposible derrotarla.

Las Sailor Scouts y las Star Ligths estaban malheridas; Mout, triunfante, avanzó de nuevo hacia Venus, tomándola del cuello e izándola hasta su rostro, sonriendo triunfante. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por la boca de la rubia.

\- Tienes que aprender, que el destino no se desafía – acercó su boca a la oreja de la muchacha, para susurrarle escalofriantemente – terminando contigo, acabaré con tu Princesa y me apoderaré de todo.

Alejó a su hermana de su rostro, quien se aferraba a la mano que le atenazaba el cuello, en un intento por liberarse, mientras la cruel mujer alzaba la otra mano, dispuesta a clavarle las largas y afiladas uñas.

MxY

Malachite logró alejar a Sailor Star Healer de la batalla contra Mout; aprovecharía la distracción de las demás para terminar con ella, para quitarla de su camino de una buena vez, sin embargo, la scout no permitiría que el general la tomara por sorpresa de nuevo.

\- ¡Ríndete Sailor Star Healer! – Malachite lanzaba rayos negros de sus manos - ¡Venus me pertence!

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás te dejaré el camino libre!

La violenta batalla entre ellos continuaba sin que se dieran cuenta que Mout había casi derrotado a todas las Sailors y que ahora estaba a punto de consumar su venganza.

Pronto escucharon el desgarrador grito de Sailor Venus; ambos voltearon y vieron como Mout se preparaba para acabar con la vida de la scout. De repente, algo en Malachite hizo que saliera del hechizo de la bruja: el amor que sentía por la guerrera había roto aquél artificio.

El general abandonó su propia batalla, dejando a la platinada sorprendida, sin comprender aun lo que ocurría y corrió hacia donde se encontraban ambas mujeres. Antes que Mout pudiera arrebatarle la vida a Venus, éste logró interponerse entre el ataque y la muchacha.

La mujer enterró sus uñas en la espalda del joven, soltando a Venus. Malachite cayó herido de gravedad sobre la guerrera.

Aprovechando la confusión, Sailor Moon, las Scouts, Sailor Figther y Maker, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, unieron sus poderes y con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata, pudieron matar a la morena mujer que estaba desquiciada y obsesionada con obtener venganza por un destino que ni ella ni su hermana habían elegido.

Malachite se encontraba tendido sobre Venus; la sangre comenzó a empapar su traje y el de la scout. Lentamente, ella alzó su mano para acariciar el varonil rostro, creyéndolo muerto. Al contacto, el general comenzó a reaccionar.

\- Venus – dijo él, con una débil voz.

\- Gracias – contestó ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, estaban demasiado débiles para moverse.

\- Perdóname… perdóname por causarte problemas

\- Estabas manipulado por ella – Una sombra de preocupación cruzó por los ojos de la rubia y le dolió el pecho al recordar que ese momento ya lo había vivido, siglos atrás cuando defendió el Milenio de Plata.

\- Te amo – dijo él, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

A lo lejos y agotada, Sailor Star Healer observaba la escena; giró el rostro dejando escapar un débil llanto. Ahora comprendía a quien le pertenecía el corazón de su amada.

MxY

Habían pasado 15 días desde que derrotaran a Mout y Mina no se había despegado ni un momento de Malachite, quien convalecía en el templo Hikawa. Aunque aún no estaba recuperado en su totalidad, viviría.

Era el mismo tiempo en el que no había visto a Yaten, y la gira estaba a tan solo 3 días de comenzar.

Se encontraba fuera de la habitación en la cual había sido hospedado el general, viendo como las hojas de los árboles caían mientras la leve brisa mecía su cabellera rubia. No se percató cuando Serena se le acercó.

\- Mina, ¿sigues aquí?

\- Serena… no te vi llegar – dijo con voz calma, dejando escapar un suspiro - Si. Sabes que prácticamente vivo aquí, cuidándolo.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿y Yaten? La gira comienza en tres días…

Mina no contestó, simplemente bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

\- Yaten y yo… desde que apareció Malachite, las cosas se complicaron y desde aquella discusión, no hemos aclarado nada. Además – se volvió hacia su amiga, con una triste sonrisa – no lo veo desde hace 15 días.

\- Pero Mina… ¿es que acaso no lo amas?

\- Con todo mi corazón Serena, pero – la rubia miró hacia el horizonte – tal vez sea mejor así, no tengo derecho a enamorarme de nadie. Mi destino es pelear, siempre.

\- Mina, no puedes seguir con lo mismo…

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que por mi culpa Saijo y Armand están muertos? – Mina confrontó a la rubia de odangos – Malachite está herido y Yaten pudo morir por culpa de Mout, ¡se arriesgó por mí! ¡Lo expuse al peligro!

\- Pero no murió ni le pasó nada y Malachite se encuentra cada vez mejor – la rubia de coletas puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga –si yo cambié mi destino, tú también puedes hacerlo.

\- Serena… - Mina abrió mucho los ojos, mientras su amiga le respondía con una sonrisa.

\- Mira, tal vez ya no funde Tokio de Cristal ni sea reina, o quien sabe, a lo mejor restablezco el Milenio de Plata o Seiya me lleve a Kinmoku, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que soy la chica más feliz de todo el mundo.

Mina miraba a su amiga sorprendida. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber qué pensaba Serena sobre su futuro ante aquel cambio, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarlo.

\- Sé que tenía un destino a lado de Darien, pero no podría estar junto a alguien que no amo solo por algo que sucedió en otra vida; puede que Rini no nazca, puede que muchas cosas no sean como se supone estaba establecido, pero lo que sí sé es que los niños que tenga con Seiya serán hijos del amor que nos tenemos, no por compromiso ni obligación.

\- Serena, yo…

\- No tienes por qué seguir luchando sola, no renuncies al amor Mina, puedes cumplir con ambas obligaciones. Además, Yaten es una Sailor Scout y él te ayudara a que tu carga no sea pesada.

Agradecida por las palabras de su amiga, Mina abrazó a Serena, sintiéndose liberada y comprendida.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo Serena – sonrió Mina, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos las amigas – le respondió la rubia de odangos, mientras limpiaba el rostro de su amiga – bueno ahora me tengo que ir, Seiya me está esperando. No pierdas tu oportunidad.

La muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó del lugar, mientras la chica entraba de nuevo a ver al general.

\- Hola – saludó la rubia al platinado que yacía en la cama. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hola – contestó él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Ya mejor, muchas gracias – Malachite hizo un gesto indicándole a Mina que se acercara – Venus, ¿qué sucede?

\- Nada Malachite, no pasa nada – decía mientras se sentaba a su lado. El muchacho comenzó a acariciar su rostro; podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tanto lo amas?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Tanto amas a esa Estrella? – Mina desvió la mirada, mientras Malachite se incorporaba – Puedo ver que estas sufriendo por él.

\- Malachite ahora estoy contigo, y eso es lo que importa, además, mi destino…

\- No Venus – él movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación - tu Princesa ya te lo dijo; te ha liberado de eso y yo no puedo ser tan egoísta.

\- ¿Nos escuchaste hablar?

\- Sí, las escuche – Malachite soltó un suspiro – Venus, te amo, pero no puedo retenerte conmigo solo por algo que pasó en nuestra vida pasada; no lo dejes ir.

\- Pero, ¿y tu?

\- Yo tengo que seguir el ejemplo del Príncipe. Él es tan sabio, que a pesar de amar a la Princesa la dejó ir porque sabía que ella ya no era feliz a su lado, y veo que no se equivocó, pues ahora es feliz con esa Estrella, así que haré lo mismo. Además, ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad… creo que es tiempo de rehacer mi vida, disfrutar mi nuevo renacer.

\- Malachite – Mina se inclinó hacia el general, tenía los ojos vidriosos por la emoción, lo tomó del rostro y luego lo abrazó, susurrándole un "gracias" al oído.

\- De nada – respondió él, abrazándola y enterrando su rostro entre su rubia cabellera – Ahora ve.

Mina le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente salió del lugar.

* * *

Hey Bombones!

Mina ya recapacitó! Pero falta ver la opinion de Yaten :/

Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen, a quienes han dejado sus reviews y a quienes me dejan sus comentarios vía Facebook :D

No se pierdan el próximo jueves el final de esta historia! Y ya la próx semana actualizo Exquisite innoncence, besos estelares! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Yaten se encontraba en el balcón del estudio de grabación, observando la ciudad y el atardecer; estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Seiya lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso al balcón; sentía pena por su hermano. Él no era el mismo de siempre; desde el altercado que tuvo con Mina, y el cual, por cierto, nunca aclararon, Yaten se había encerrado en sí mismo, sin pelear, sin decir palabra, siempre abstraído en sus pensamientos, la música o en su deber como Sailor Scout. Y había empeorado desde el día en que se enfrentaron Mout y Mina había elegido quedarse con Malachite.

Seiya soltó un suspiro y se acercó su hermano, tocándole ligeramente el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pelinegro

\- Sí, si lo estoy – respondió el platinado, sin dejar de observar el horizonte.

\- ¿Listo para mañana? - Seiya se recargó de espaldas al barandal, subiendo un pie en la pared.

\- Sí, creo que me vendrá bien un cambio de aires.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Mina? ¿No piensas buscarla?

\- ¿Para qué, Seiya? Es bastante claro a quien eligió.

\- Pero es que ni siquiera aclararon las cosas desde la primera pelea.

\- Seiya basta – Yaten se giró hacia él – Mina está bastante obsesionada con su destino, sumándole su falta de confianza hacia mí y que haya elegido a ese general en el último momento… ¿eso no te deja en claro las cosas o te lo explico con manzanas? – volvió a aflorar su tono gruñón y autoritario.

\- Ay hermanito, creo que eres demasiado obstinado – respondió el pelinegro, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Además – agregó el platinado – no se lo había comentado ni a Taiki ni a ti pero, terminando la gira me largo a Kinmoku.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Como lo oyes Seiya, regreso a Kinmoku con la princesa.

\- Pero Yaten, ¡no puedes! ¿y nosotros? – el pelinegro confrontó a su hermano.

\- Hermanito – dijo Yaten sardónicamente – no queda nada para mí aquí. Ustedes tienen a las chicas, y yo sin Mina, no tengo nada que hacer… - una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del platinado.

Seiya lo miró sorprendido, pues nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, ni cuando sucedió lo de Galaxia su hermano se mostró tan débil. Conmovido, intentó abrazarlo, pero Yaten se movió; no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, a menos que vinieran de Mina.

\- Supongo que no nos acompañaras a la despedida que organizaron Bombón y Amy…

\- ¿Me veo con cara de querer ir a una fiesta?

Seiya soltó un suspiro; comprendiendo que no lograría nada, entró al estudio para terminar de acomodar sus cosas y estar a tiempo para la reunión que las chicas habían preparado, pues la gira comenzaría a la mañana siguiente, mientras Yaten se quedaba ahí, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

La noche ya había caído.

MxY

Seiya y Taiki llegaron al apartamento de Lita, donde sería el convivio de despedida. Se sentían contentos de que sus novias y amigos tuvieran tan bonito gesto con ellos.

Tocaron el timbre y Serena abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¡Hola Bombón! – La rubia saltó a los brazos de su novio.

\- Hola Taiki

\- Hola Amy – el castaño se acercó a la peliazul y la tomó gentilmente del rostro, dándole un tierno beso.

\- ¡Chicos bienvenidos! – dijo Lita, quien salió de la cocina con un pastel y lo acomodó en la mesa de bocadillos. Atrás, una pancarta que decía "Buen viaje Three Ligths" y globos de colores adornaban el lugar.

Andrew, Nicholas y Rei se acercaron a saludar a los chicos.

\- ¿Y Yaten? – preguntó Rei.

\- La verdad es que no tenía ánimos de venir – respondió Seiya

\- Desde la última batalla, ha estado algo triste – dijo Taiki.

\- ¿Yaten?

De pronto, todos se volvieron cuando escucharon la voz de una chica que no estaba en ese momento en el grupo. Mina estaba escondida en una de las habitaciones y cuando escuchó que los chicos habían llegado, quiso darle la sorpresa a su novio.

\- ¡Mina! – dijeron Seiya y Taiki al unísono, no esperaban que la rubia estuviera ahí; todos la miraban algo tristes, pues el muchacho no había asistido, como esperaban.

\- Hola Mina, ¿cómo estás? – dijo gentilmente Taiki.

\- Bien… ¿dónde está Yaten? – preguntó ansiosa

\- Él no quiso venir Mina – Seiya se rascó la cabeza - ¿cómo está Malachite?

\- Él se encuentra bien – respondió la rubia con los ojos llorosos y regresó a la habitación de donde había salido. Serena fue tras ella.

MxY

\- Mina… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Serena, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

\- Yo creí que él vendría – dijo la chica, acunando el anillo de compromiso contra su pecho, mientras lloraba – Serena, ¡no pude hablar con él!

La rubia de odangos se acercó a la cama dónde su amiga estaba sentada.

\- Ay Mina… no pensamos que él no quisiera venir – Serena se mordió un labio.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer Serena? ¿Qué voy a hacer? – la muchacha se dejó caer contra el pecho de su amiga.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Seiya, asomándose a la habitación. Serena le hizo una señal de que entrara.

El chico se acercó y se sentó en la cama; le dolía verla así, verlos así, pues ambos se amaban y estaban sufriendo mucho.

\- Mina…

\- Lo perdí Seiya, lo perdí – sollozaba la rubia – por mis estupideces, perdí al hombre que amo.

\- ¿En serio lo amas?

\- Demasiado.

\- Él cree que a quien amas es a Malachite, y que por eso elegiste quedarte con él. La verdad es que Yaten no ha estado muy bien desde ese día.

\- ¡Nunca dejé de amarlo! Solo tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera, por eso creí que lo mejor era estar distanciados – Mina estaba inconsolable – Creí que vendría hoy, y pensaba aclarar las cosas. ¡Ahora ya no hay remedio!

\- Mina no digas eso – dijo Seiya, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo. Serena le acariciaba la rubia melena – Aún tienes una oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 10:00 am. Si llegas antes, tendrás una oportunidad de hablar con él.

\- ¿Y si está enojado conmigo?

\- Él te ama y te necesita. No pierdan su oportunidad – el pelinegro le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh Seiya, gracias! – la rubia lo abrazó

\- De nada

\- Gracias a ambos – dijo ella, ahora abrazando a la pareja.

\- Bueno seca esas lágrimas y vayamos a comer ¡muero de hambre! – comentó Serena.

MxY

El día había llegado; Three Ligths comenzaría su gira alrededor del mundo, así que se dirigían al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que los conduciría a su primera parada: Osaka. Después, irían a Kioto y ahí comenzaría su aventura, pues volarían hacía Sídney, iniciando así sus presentaciones internacionales.

La limusina plateada llegó al aeropuerto; las fanáticas de los jóvenes ya se arremolinaban a las puertas de éste, esperando que los chicos descendieran del vehículo para tomarse fotos con ellos o intentar conseguir un autógrafo.

Adentro del vehículo, los chicos miraban a las muchachas que sostenían carteles con alguna leyenda amorosa o posters con la imagen de ellos. Taiki y Seiya respiraron profundamente, estaban ya hechos a la idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ver a sus novias de nuevo, pero se encontraban felices por la despedida tan emotiva que habían tenido y sabían que, antes de abordar el avión, ellas estarían ahí, privilegiadamente en la pista, como ellos lo habían solicitado.

El único que la estaba pasando bastante mal era Yaten. Ceñudo y molesto, veía a las chicas que gritaban palabras de amor. ¿Qué sabían ellas del amor? ¿Cómo podían decir que los amaban, si ni siquiera los conocían? El platinado si sabía de qué se trataba eso, él, que había que renunciado a todo por culpa de un tonto destino.

Deseaba que en esos momentos Mina estuviera ahí, sentada a su lado para acompañarlo por todo el mundo, como lo habían planeado. El chico simplemente se limitó a resoplar en la ventana.

\- Bien muchachos – dijo el manager – es hora. Ya me comuniqué con la seguridad del aeropuerto. Bajen rápidamente.

Los muchachos se pusieron sus lentes de sol y bajaron. La oleada de gritos y fotos no se hicieron esperar; los chicos saludaron a sus admiradoras y fueron escoltados al interior del aeropuerto.

Se dirigieron a la pista sin dar entrevistas; a lo lejos se divisaban Serena y Amy.

MxY

Un taxi llegó a duras penas a tiempo a la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Mina saltó de él sin esperar el cambio y se adentró en el mar de fanáticas que gritaban histéricas. Se le acaba el tiempo, el vuelo que llevaría a Three Ligths a Osaka estaba a punto de partir.

Desesperada, corrió hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

\- Señorita no puede pasar – la detuvo un guardia de seguridad.

\- ¡Por favor tengo que pasar! ¡Tengo que ver a Yaten!

\- Si señorita, ellas también tienen que verlo – le contestó el hombre, señalando al grupo de jovencitas que gritaban histéricas.

\- ¡Por favor usted no entiende! ¡YATEN!

MxY

En la pista de aterrizaje, Seiya y Taiki se despedían de Serena y Amy, mientras el manager los apuraba.

\- Vamos chicos que se nos hace tarde.

\- Seiya por favor cuídate – le decía Serena, quien tenía rodeado a Seiya del cuello.

\- Si Bombón, no te preocupes – le contestó el pelinegro, dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Taiki ¿me llamarás, verdad?

\- Claro que si Amy – contestó el castaño, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de la peliazul.

\- ¡Bueno ya basta de sus cursilerías! – dijo Yaten malhumorado – Se nos hace tarde.

Uno a uno, los muchachos comenzaron a subir al avión, siendo Yaten el último en abordar, sin embargo, no lo logró pues a lo lejos escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Detuvo su marcha y consternado volteó, divisando a lo lejos a una rubia que corría en dirección al avión.

\- ¿Mina? – bajó corriendo las escalerillas, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

MxY

Mina no podía más; sentía que se le iría la vida si no llegaba a tiempo.

Había logrado zafarse del guardia y burlado la seguridad para poder llegar hasta él. Gritaba su nombre con la esperanza de que la escuchara, de que no partiera.

Con gran alegría observó como el platinado había detenido su ascenso al avión y había volteado, y cuando éste la había escuchado, había bajado atropelladamente las escaleras para reunirse con ella.

\- ¡Yaten! – gritaba desesperada

\- ¡Mina!

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo, la meta era estar en brazos uno de otro, y así lo hicieron. Ella se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo y dejando que fluyera el torrente de sentimientos, comenzando a llorar.

Yaten no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; el tener a Mina ahí entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calidez, era algo que no esperaba después de lo que había ocurrido, pensando que la había perdido para siempre.

No pudiendo controlar sus ansias, tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, fundiéndose con ella en un desesperado y angustiante beso; las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Yaten – decía ella entre hipos, mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico y apartaba los cabellos plateados que adornaban desordenadamente la cara del muchacho.

\- Mina – la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos – creí que te había perdido. Perdóname, fui un idiota.

\- No Yaten, no tengo nada que perdonarte, la culpa fue mía por no haber intentado aclarar las cosas, por dejar que todo esto pasara.

\- Pero, ¿qué sucedió? Pensé que… pensé que te quedarías con él.

\- No puedo estar con alguien amando a otra persona. Te amo y te necesito, no concibo mi vida sin ti.

\- ¿Y tú destino?

\- Tal vez nunca pueda escapar de él, tal vez tenga que luchar siempre, pero lo haré a tu lado. Tú mismo me dijiste que seguiríamos cumpliendo nuestra misión. Mi verdadero miedo era que te sucediera algo por mi culpa, como pasó con ellos…

\- Mina – Yaten la tomó de la barbilla – no seas tonta. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca va a sucederme nada malo por estar a tu lado, por amarte cómo te amo.

Los muchachos se abrazaron, mientras, a lo lejos, los chicos miraban a la pareja. Seiya y Taiki fueron a lado de sus respectivas novias, tomándolas por la cintura.

\- Vaya vaya, quien lo diría. Yaten Kou entregándose al amor – dijo Taiki.

\- Así es, pero ya era hora de que dejara de ser tan necio y abriera su corazón – respondió Seiya, estrechando aún más a Serena.

Así, Yaten y Mina se fundieron en un apasionado beso, dejando atrás todo aquello que lo había lastimo, que los había separado para comenzar de nuevo, escribiendo su propia historia, su propio destino, mientras las fanáticas gritaban eufóricas al contemplar la escena.

* * *

Hola!

Y La fuerza del destino ha llegado a su fin!

Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Majho Durán, Bombón sonrie siempre, que eso les molesta a quienes andan obrando mal ;)

Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me han leido y a quienes me han dejado sus reviews; espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos más pronto de lo que imaginan con un nuevo fic y no olviden que Exquisite innocence se sigue actualizando! ;)

Besos estelares y gracias totales! :D :*


End file.
